lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Lucerne-Druid War
Druids of the Crag * Druids of the Antler *Druids of the Fallen Spruce *Druids of Hentwood *Druids of the Broken Limb |3rd Party = Kingdom of Fairmarket *House Jennett *House Wilde *House Torgersen *House Venerodd *House Atkinson |Attacking Commander = Kingdom of Lucerne *Eddard Starke *Jon Snow *Saiden Scarlet *Dacey Mormont *Robb Starke *Robert Baratheon *Robin Honigsman |Defending Commander = Druids of the Hearth * † Wudis * † Etia * † Pen Ecrowi * † Dineg Ubrama * † Pol Ennoru * Wonrul Egnego * Idrena |3rd Party Commander = Kingdom of Fairmarket *Thomas Jennet *Andrik Wilde *Simen Torgersen *Jostein Venerodd *Brant Jennett *Nathaniel Atkinson *Theodore Hauke |Attacking Strength = Kingdom of Lucerne |Defending Strength = Druids of the Hearth |3rd Party Strength = Kingdom of Fairmarket |Attacking Casualties = Moderate |Defending Casualties = Heavy |3rd Party Casualties = Light }}The Lucerne-Druid War was a bloody conflict fought between the Kingdom of Lucerne against the Druids of the Hearth, with the Kingdom of Fairmarket joining the conflict in the late stages in order to gain land. The surrender of the Druids of the Crag, and the Druids of the Antler would lead to a survival of the Druidic religion in the area following the end of the Lucerne-Druid War, and the Druidic religion became a legal religion in the Grand State of Hearthglen but outside the Grand State it was outlawed. The Lucerne-Druid War would become the focal point for the eventual Invasion of Fairmarket as the buffer zone between the two nations disapeared and conflicts between Lucerne and Fairmarket during the war had led to a lack of diplomatic relations between the two. The Druids of the Hearth had become increasingly agressive following their corruption by the Hearth Druids but this agression had been managed by James Lovie II. by allowing the Druids to raid into Lucernian areas in return for the druids giving the crown some slaves and avoiding sparking a larger conflict. This peace of sorts would end abrubtly when William Lovie III. came to power and learned of widespread slavery throughout the Kingdom of Lucerne and banning this the Druids were one of those targeted with letters detailing the new situation, and upon getting this letter the druids would react violently. Background The Druids of the Hearth had become increasingly agressive following their corruption by the Hearth Druids but this agression had been managed by James Lovie II. by allowing the Druids to raid into Lucernian areas in return for the druids giving the crown some slaves and avoiding sparking a larger conflict. The aggressive nature had also been managed by the work of the Druid of the Blessed Antler in the form of Idrena of whom as a part of her plan to kill her father she had taken control of much of the inner workings of the Druids and in this control she had nutured much of the violence that Wudis had tried to drive them towards. Prelude The peace would be shattered though when William Lovie III. took control of the Kingdom of Lucerne following the events of the Journey and one of the first major things he did was put an end what had become widespread slavery in the Valley of Lucerne and this also included the end of allowable raiding from the Druids of the Hearth. Following the end of the allowed raiding it was William Lovie III. and the Druids who made arrangements to meet and discuss future relations and this would be planned for when he was coming to the area to celebrate the founding of the town of Eastfall or the Port of Stormwind, and this planned meeting was put under the control of Idrena who was prepared to make sure that William saw through the secrets and lies of Wudis and would declare war against the Druids. Turn of the Fallen Spruce Etia would take control of the Druids of the Fallen Spruce after Feva Vilmin the previous Druid of the Fallen Spruce fell under the sway of Idrena but was unable to control the anger she felt over the evil of Wudis and after publicly insulting Wudis was forced into hiding. The War Fall of the Antler Arriving at Munchenringen a village in the lands of the Antler they find the population has fled anticapting their arrival and with this they decide to camp for the night, and with the arming setting up the village as a makeshift camp Jon and his command group meet to discuss moving from Munchenringen against Antlerfalls the capital of the Druids of the Antler. Arriving at the outskirts of Antlerfalls they are shocked at the sheer size of the fortress with the waterfall quite large, and a giant tree rising from the top of the waterfall. Reaching the walls of Antlerfalls they are met by a group of horsemen who carry a white flag, and meeting with the group they are introduced to Grunduc Mervosi, and Fowe Sanros of whom are revealed to be two members of the ten strong Antler Council all serving the Lady of the Blessed Antler. Grunduc tells Jon Snow that if he enters alone and speaks with the Lady of the Blessed Antler that she will discuss ending the conflict before things start, but if he refuses then battle will be met, and they will not stop until one side is dead. Realizing how much death will result from a fight between the two and wanting to gain victory the way championed by William Lovie III. its Jon who agrees to go with Fowe Sanros to the great Antler where he will meet with the Lady of the Blessed Antler. Walking through Antlerfalls he sees how mobilized the town is for this fight and then is taken to the Antler where he walks up stairs which lead him to where a women sits in a throne and finds that she has no guards and he doesn't need to give up his weapons because they view her as being without threat. True Power Idrena shows her power when after agreeing to meet with Eddard Starke she asks him to take her hand and then when he agrees she pulls him into a sort of dream like version of the world. Taking Jon through this world she is able to move at speeds that make Jon believe he is dreaming, but after minutes she has taken them too outside the town of Neuswil where the army of Eddard Starke has camped, and then with nothing but a short series of words she pulls them out of the dream world and back to reality. Jon is panicked once he realizes he has basically teleported across the land he is helped by Idrena of whom explains to him what happened detailing the fade to him in a detail that non-Titans simply don't have. Calming down the two share a kiss, which gets heated but stops when Idrena tells him that a group is coming on them, and before Jon can realize how much he liked kissing Idrena he sees his fathers Minister of Magi Robin Honigsman and a large group of Starke men coming up the hill on them. Invasion of the Fallen Spruce Etia would retreat to Knittelheim where as the town was surrounded by the Lucernian/Druid forces she realized that she had lost and challenged her sister Idrena to a duel and it was during this fight that she would be killed by her sister and finally released from the madness that had taken a hold of her. Battle of Wolfkreis Main Article : Battle of Wolfkreis Pen Ecrowi would lead the main force of the Druids to intercept the incoming Lucernian forces and as they marched the more chaos aligned parts of the Druids preached a coming death for the army and how there death would help Wudis achieve the ultimate goals of the Druids and this would cause a schism in the army as they neared the Lucernians. Following the speech by Idrena it was Brus Ecrowi the son of Pen would take control of much of the Hearth Druid army on the eve of the battle and turned them to the side of Idrena leading to much of the remaining druid army to surrender while the rest led by Pen launched a suicidal charge on the vastly superior armies. Aftermath Category:War Category:Historical Events Category:Historical People of Lucerne